


Венок и один шаг навстречу

by Reidzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Когда Северус увидел на двери венок из остролиста, ему захотелось закатить глаза и стащить дурацкое украшение со своей двери. Он терпеть не мог все эти «рождественские» штучки. И Гарри точно это знал. Когда он сорвал венок, Поттер объявил бойкот.Все, что было нужно: один небольшой шаг навстречу.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	Венок и один шаг навстречу

Когда Северус увидел на двери венок из остролиста, ему захотелось закатить глаза и стащить дурацкое украшение со своей двери. Он терпеть не мог все эти «рождественские» штучки. И Гарри точно это знал. И все же что-то остановило зельевара от того, чтобы осуществить первое возникшее желание. Он всмотрелся в листья и ягоды, принюхался и подумал, что черт с ним, с остролистом. Пусть висит пока что. Завтра его уберет.

Дома его ждал экс-Поттер, пытающийся сладить с недавно приобретенной профессиональной кофемашиной. Выходило отвратно. Эспрессо переварено, молоко недостаточно подогрето, а еще перед взглядом Северуса все маячил дурацкий венок.

У Снейпа не было особо настроения. Он выпил залпом бокал воды и ушел спать, игнорируя Гарри.

***

Когда по возвращении на следующий день остролист все еще висел на двери, Северус уже не сдержал свой порыв и сорвал венок, откидывая куда подальше.

_«Никаких венков в этом доме, Поттер, мы ведь договаривались!»_

Гарри выглядел, конечно, обиженным, но Северус заметил упрямый блеск в зеленых глазах и заранее ему был не рад.

_«Сев, я давно не Поттер»._   
_«Ну, Сев, это ведь ненадолго!»_   
_«Се-е-ев, ну, давай разок? Мы никогда не вешаем венок, а я всегда хотел!»_

Снейп был непреклонен. Никаких венков. Они ему не нужны.

Он сорвал венок на следующий день. И позаследующий. И позапоза… Северуса хватило на неделю молчаливого срывания. В итоге он сжег венок и наложил на дверь чары, чтобы на нее нельзя было ничего _повесить_.

Гарри решил, по всей видимости, что это забавно: приклеить венок на маггловский клей, который не подходил под определение «повесить венок». Со следующими чарами пришлось быть осторожнее, но Снейп точно теперь был уверен: Поттеру не удастся ни приклеить, ни прибить, ни пришить чертов венок.

Когда на двери он увидел реалистичный рисунок венка, ему захотелось лишь провести рукой по лицу. _Чертов. Поттер. Бывший._ Вот упрямый баран. И сдался ему этот венок? Какая-то глупая безделица, ничего более. Это так глупо и по-детски! Неужели Гарри не понимает?

На этот вопрос муж не ответил. Как и на многие другие.

«Ага, объявил бойкот», — понял Северус и насмешливо изогнул бровь:

— Не пожалей, Гарри. Ты всегда сдаешься первым.

Венок на дверь больше никто повесить не пытался.

***

До Рождества оставалось меньше недели, а Поттер, объявив бойкот еще недели полторы назад, сдаваться не собирался. Даже не просил помощи ни с чем у мужа. Упорно делал вид, что зельевара не существует. Установил самостоятельно елку. Даже украсил сам, старательно скрывая обиженный взгляд. Сначала Северус думал, что это не продлится долго. Не в первый раз Гарри устраивал показательный бойкот. Когда же тот нарядил елку в одиночку, в сердце что-то кольнуло: никогда за время их отношений Поттер не давал Снейпу отлынивать от процесса украшения рождественского дерева. И, признаться, такой поступок задел зельевара.

Стоя в обычном маггловском магазине, мужчина даже не сразу понял, что замер в отделе со всякой рождественской чепухой. С издевкой на него смотрел венок из остролиста, украшенный шишками и позолотой.

«Ну, уж нет, — сердито подумал Северус, фыркая и резко отворачиваясь от изделия. — Я так просто тебе не сдамся».

Из магазина он вышел без венка.

***

За день до Рождества чувства пришли в полный раздрай. Снейп чувствовал себя упрямым старым козлом, который заставил своего молодого мужа так сильно рассердиться и расстроиться… Поттер, конечно, упрямый, но сам Снейп ничем не лучше: вот чего это он так уперся с этим венком? Порадовал бы Гарри. Мелочь же. А из-за нее муж так и не разговаривал. Не давал обнять, не отвечал на просьбы и стоически выстраивал между ними невидимую, но ощутимую границу.

Под елкой, стоит заметить, были подарки, но Северус все равно чувствовал себя неуютно. Что ему эти подарки, если дома было так все неправильно?

Оказавшись в том злосчастном отделе с рождественской дребеденью, мужчина чувствовал себя побежденным. Венок все еще лежал на своем месте, весело поблескивая украшениями.

Зельевар протянул руку к нему и с отвращением, словно взял гадюку, схватил украшение. Придирчиво осмотрел и нехотя признался себе: не так уж и страшен остролист. Наверное, стоило пойти на уступки раньше. В этот раз венок все же оказался в пакете покупок Северуса.

***

Когда Гарри подошел к дому, он не сразу заметил, что с их дверью было что-то не так. Понадобилось пару минут, чтобы губы растянулись в довольной улыбке.

Северус сдался и повесил на дверь венок.

Сам экс-Поттер уже думал прекращать этот театр и пойти на мировое с мужем: не очень-то хотелось праздновать Рождество в ссоре, — но, по всей видимости, в этот раз первый шаг сделали за него. В квартиру Гарри не вошел — влетел — и с громким криком оповестил о своем прибытии:

— Се-е-ев!

И о том, что венок был замечен:

— Ты у меня лучший!

Из гостиной послышалось недовольное:

— Представляю, насколько плохи тогда остальные.

Снейп вышел навстречу с видимым облегчением на лице. Гарри перестал его игнорировать. И для этого понадобился всего лишь один венок. И один шаг навстречу.

_**Иногда ничего больше, чем один глупый венок и шаг навстречу, было и не нужно.** _


End file.
